


Four 3-Sentence-Ficlets - The Faculty

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [8]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fun with 'the boys'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four 3-Sentence-Ficlets - The Faculty

**prompt: Hyper**

Zeke wasn't able to take his eyes off of him. He had seen Casey running through the halls in the desperate try to escape the bullies; he had seen him highly concentrated at physics; he had seen him contentedly smiling behind his camera ... but never before he had seen him so hyper-happy.

Zeke had to admit: he would like to see him like this more often.

 

**prompt: Kitchen**

Frowning Zeke stared into the cooking book and tried to figure it out. He was good in physics, he was good in math, but this could be just as well chinese.

Giving up was not an option though; he had promised Casey a homemade birthday cake and he would get one.

 

**prompt: Mirror**

Thoughfully Casey stared at his mirror image, the bright smile, the sparkling eyes, this night together with Zeke had changed him inwardly and outwardly. And for sure his Mom would be able to read it right. Determined he nodded to himself: it was time for the coming out.

 

**prompt: Peanut**

“What did you call me,” Casey asked, not knowing if he should get angry or just enjoy the moment where Zeke Tyler had taken notice of him.

“Peanut,” Zeke repeated and laughed.  
“Take it as a compliment, you remind me of Charlie Brown very often, one of my favorite cartoon figures.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at fffc = 3-sentence-game
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
